


the sweetest dreams

by firstfromthesun



Series: saiou week 2020 [6]
Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Rituals, albeit very fake, shuichis love suite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:27:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26355706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firstfromthesun/pseuds/firstfromthesun
Summary: Kokichi finds a (probably) fake ritual to enter his roommate and crush’s dream. Shuichi is his roommate and crush.
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Series: saiou week 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1909435
Comments: 11
Kudos: 156
Collections: Welcome to Saiou week!





	the sweetest dreams

**Author's Note:**

> it’s my boys birthday hbd shuichi!!  
> shuichi’s birthday/[free day]

Kokichi Oma, bored out of his mind at three in the morning, had made it to the creepypasta part of the internet.

Not the scary ones, mind you, but the rituals and summoning circles that clearly didn’t work. He was about to read about some 3 Kings ritual but got distracted by an ad. A very flashy ad.

“Peep on your crush’s fantasy! Sleep ritual!”

Kokichi quirked a brow before clicking the ad. It took him to some third-party website, so he closed the tab and looked up “ritual where you appear in your crushes fantasy”

There was a Wikihow article, and a Pinterest thing, and then what Kokichi was looking for.

He clicked onto the website.

It was very simple, listing the steps and the materials, and signing off with a happy face. Trustworthy enough.

Making sure his roommate was asleep, he went around the apartment, grabbing the things he needed: a piece of paper with the crush’s writing on it (the grocery list), something that the crush had worn at least once (a hair-tie), and a glass of water (“so you remember your dream better!”).

Before going into his own room, Kokichi checked again to make sure his roommate was asleep. Sure enough, Shuichi Saihara was lying on his back with an arm thrown over his eyes.

“Shuichi,” Kokichi whispered. He didn’t wake up. Good, Kokichi thought, silently closing the door. He tied his hair into a low ponytail using the hair-tie and read the instructions again.

They stated to put the written words under your pillow, wear the clothes/accessories, and whisper some words before you fall asleep. Easy enough.

Kokichi slipped the grocery list under his pillow, flopped onto his stomach, and whispered the words. He figured they were meant to add to the experience, since they were “ysatnaf ruoy ees em tel”, which was just “let me see your fantasy” backwards.

He probably could’ve skipped it, but Kokichi was heart-set on doing the ritual right. 

It only took him a few minutes to fall asleep.

* * *

Eventually, he found himself in a strange building.

He opened the door to the horribly pink room, and was greeted by a heart shaped bed with two carousel horses parading around it. Shuichi was pacing the floor rapidly. He looked like he was concentrating on something.

“Shuichi?” Kokichi announced his presence, knocking lightly on the door.

Shuichi stopped in his tracks. “Oh good, you’re back. Sit on the bed, I need to tell you what I’ve been thinking about our case.”

“Our case?”

“Yeah, the one we’ve been working on for the past two days? Maybe hanging out with Kaito’s been getting to you,” Shuichi laughed a bit before patting the bed, “I love the guy, but sometimes he’s a little… dumb.”

Kokichi laughed as he sat beside his crush on the heart-shaped bed.

“So, I’ve been thinking about our case, and it’s been really getting to me.”

“Oh? How so?” Kokichi brought up his legs to cross them on the bed.

“Well, we’ve got a few suspects, but I’ve been having trouble narrowing it down. At the time of the murder, all the suspects had been seen leaving the street. That’s all I’ve got, though. This murder wasn’t sloppy.”

“Murder? Case? Maybe I have been hanging out with Kaito too much. What the hell are you talking about?”

Shuichi looked at him blankly. “Kokichi, you’re lying. You know what’s going on, that wasn’t even a good lie.”

“Wait... I’m a liar?”

“Dramatic much?” Shuichi laughed. “Are you sure you’re Kokichi in there?”

In the dream he was a liar… and this was Shuichi’s fantasy… so Shuichi really liked him like that?

“Kokichi? Are you okay? I’ll recap if you want, I was just teasing you.” 

Kokichi blinked. “Yeah, give me the recap.”

“Okay, so… I feel a bit stupid saying this out loud, sorry. So I was trying to become a cop in college and then my uncle was killed. Despite being a high ranking detective himself, the police did nothing to apprehend his killer. I decided to use what I’ve learned to take down his killer myself. You offered to help, and now we’re vigilantes.”

“Wow. Okay, that sounds like something I’d make up-“

“Kokichi, did you hit your head again? I’m really starting to get concerned for you.” Shuichi turned his torso and started inspecting Kokichi’s head.

“You really fell for it, huh Shuichi? I’m fine, but it’s fun to mess with you.” Kokichi tried to smooth things over. It worked like a charm.

Shuichi hummed. “Damn, I’ve gotta stop falling for your tricks. But I really need help, and I think I need your angle on this.”

Kokichi nodded. “What do we have going for us so far? Cameras, witnesses, evidence, you know.”

“So far we have our suspect list, a grand total of zero witnesses, a fingerprint-less murder weapon, and no videos of the murder. We do, however, have two disabled security cameras that were mounted on the sides of the buildings.”

Kokichi thought for a moment. “Maybe we could fix the cameras and they’d tell us what we need to know?”

Shuichi glared at him and Kokichi laughed.

“Okay, okay. Do we have footage from anywhere else?”

“What do you mean?”

“Well, there couldn’t have just been the cameras at the scene, maybe something across the street picked up a plate number or something. We get the car, we get the driver.”

Shuichi opened and closed his mouth. “I never thought of that.”

“And that’s why I’m your better half,” Kokichi joked. He solved the mystery for Shuichi, he figured he could cause a little bit of chaos too.

Shuichi, for how calm and collected he usually was, had turned into a blushing mess. “Wh- Kokichi, that’s not- uh-“

“Are you trying to say you’re _my_ better half? I’d be offended, but I think it’s pretty accurate.”

Shuichi looked away this time, trying to hide his red face.

“Heya, darling detective, you should keep your face turned away. The floor’s a much nicer view than me, clearly.” Kokichi scooter closer to Shuichi.

“Kokichi, what are you doing?” Shuichi tried to scoot to the side but almost fell off the bed.

“Isn’t it obvious? You’re supposed to be a detective, figure it out!”

Shuichi finally turned back to make eye contact with Kokichi. He only held it for a second, though. “You aren’t just saying this to tease me, are you?”

“Of course I’m saying it to tease you, silly!” Kokichi smiled.

“Oh.” Shuichi’s face fell.

“Hey, just because I like seeing you flustered doesn’t mean I don’t mean what I’m saying, Shuichi. Know what I mean?”

Shuichi turned his body so he was fully facing Kokichi. Ever so carefully, he leaned forward and loosely grasped Kokichi’s forearms. “I’m... gonna try something,” Shuichi murmured. He slowly tilted his head to the side. He stayed there for a few moments before Kokichi moved for him.

“Then hurry up,” Kokichi breathed. He moved forward and connected their lips.

Even though it was a dream, the kiss felt utterly electric. Kokichi felt warmth blossom in his chest, an amazing feeling. Never breaking the kiss, he uncrossed his legs and slid himself into Shuichi’s lap.

When Kokichi finally pulled back for air, he got a look at Shuichi’s face. It was bright and so full of joy. Kokichi couldn’t help but pepper little kisses onto his cheeks. Shuichi just sighed, absolutely content. Kokichi just smiled and kissed his lips gently. Shuichi moved his hands up so they cupped his lover’s face. “I love you, Kokichi.”

Kokichi opened his mouth to say it back and-

* * *

From the room beside him, Kokichi heard Shuichi’s alarm going off, which meant they had to get up and go to class. 

There was a groan and the alarm turned off. Kokichi heard the bed creak, the knob rattle, and feet walking to his door.

Kokichi pretended to sleep when Shuichi quietly checked in on him. Kokichi heard a quiet “dammit,” before his door clicked shut again.

Now, it was hitting Kokichi that the stupid ritual actually worked. Not only that, but it was two sided. Shuichi remembered the dream. Kokichi could hold it over his head until Shuichi finally got the nerve to kiss him!

Or the much more fun version, dropping hints he knows about the dream until Shuichi gets flustered and Kokichi could make the first move.

He waited a few moments before dramatically stretching and getting out of bed.

“Morning, Shumai,” Kokichi smiled, stepping out of his room.

“Shumai?” Shuichi was standing at their coffee machine getting ready to brew a mug.

“Yeah, what’s wrong?” Kokichi feigned innocence.

Shuichi had a weird look on his face. “Nothing, I’m just… a little bummed my alarm woke me up from this dream I had.”

“Oh? Do tell, darling detective.”

Shuichi’s eyes darted to Kokichi for a moment, but he continued making his coffee. “I can’t remember it, but I just know it made me super happy.”

“Well if you can’t remember, it must’ve been crappy.”

“Oh, absolutely not.” Shuichi smiled slightly. “It was one of the best dreams I’ve ever had, honestly.”

“And you can’t even remember it! I wonder what your other dreams are like?”

Shuichi rolled his eyes. “Anyway, I don’t have time to talk to you, I’m getting late for class.”

“Then hurry up,” Kokichi muttered. He saw Shuichi stiffen before quickly going back to what he was doing.

Kokichi laughed internally. Maybe he should come clean sooner than later, though. The sooner he told Shuichi the sooner he’d get kisses, and that seemed like a pretty good deal.

“Well, anyway, I need to get dressed and stuff, but-“

“Hey Shuichi,” Kokichi called. 

Shuichi stopped. “Yeah?”

“I love you too.”

Shuichi turned around. “Kokichi.”

“I know your dream. Honest. I had it too.”

Shuichi shook his head and made bold eye contact. “You’re a liar.”

“You’re just too chicken to make the first move. A bit ironic from a vigilante like you.” Kokichi grinned.

“How- Kokichi, shut up.”

“Make me.”

Shuichi was across the room in a second, pinning Kokichi to the wall.

Now it was Kokichi’s turn to be flustered. A hand was pinning his shoulders down and another was gripping his shirt.

Kokichi heard his heartbeat clearly in his ears. 

“Hey,” he said softly.

“Hey,” Shuichi said, equally as soft. A few moments of silence passed between them before Shuichi surged forward and kissed Kokichi.

Both of them were certain it was way better than the dream.

**Author's Note:**

> oh my god they were roommates


End file.
